Dashing
by Tixx
Summary: A young man sets off into the world of SAO hoping to find a challenge. Will the challenge find him? Rated M for language, and who else knows what I just write. I do not own Sword Art Online, I only own the Tix my OC and the idea for the story. I hope you Enjoy R&R please. Feedback helps.


Dashing

November 6, 2022

Daichi stretched as everything was falling in place perfectly, he called off of school and began moving bags of chips and various drinks into his room. Preparing for what is looking like the biggest step in gaming.

"What are you doing?" my sister asks as I'm rushing through the house grabbing various items.

"Preparing can't talk." I said rushing past her down the hallway and back into my lair where no one dared tread. I'd always been an aggressive gamer PKing was almost a lifeblood, mainly because monsters can't challenge you like a player.

"You know you can't eat and play at the same time right?" She yells.

"I'm preparing for when I come out, I figured I'd be extremely hungry." I responded in a half hearted yell. Seeing as my voice traveled a little bit easier never got the point of me yelling too much. I turned my radio on just to cancel out anymore attempts at communication, then I got right down to business doing the installation and calibration. Now I just have to wait for the time to click over. I turn my radio off and lay on my bed watching the nerve gear clock tick over to game time.

"Link start!" I practically shout.

Username: Tix

Password: ***************

Login Authorized.

Validation complete.

I was sitting at the creation screen I just decided to go with plain and simple it looked like me and I didn't decide to change it. I press finish and the next thing I know I was falling down a multicolored tunnel. After a couple seconds of blinking and getting my bearings I look around everything looks so real. I look around spotting a small shop I start running towards it. After I arrive there I browse the items that this vendor is selling.

"I'll take that sword and a handful of those potions." I said pointing towards the items. Apparently a handful of potion in a game is a lot more that it is in real life cause he hands me twenty potions. I look through my menu and hand him the col he asked for. I then turned around and ran down the main street towards the gate, which I assumed lead out.

After I got out of the city I pulled out the sword and gave it a few test swings. "This shouldn't be too hard to get the hang of." I say pulling up the tutorial. "Sword skills, activated by posing?" I mumble trying to hold off my laughter. "So PVP is going to be like modeling. I hope thats not too lame." I walk around until I see a peculiarly colored boar. Well I have to apply practice I suppose. I toss a small stone at the boar completely missing it but it looks back at me and begins charging. I guess it got my message across. I raise my sword above my head until it begins glowing and a strange feeling fills my body. As the boar gets close I jump to the side and slam my sword down decapitating the boar.

A small box pops up saying I got something like 15 xp, I closed it too fast to notice. I'm already bored with these monsters. I turn around and roam the side giving fight to any boards that agro towards me until my labor is rewarded I see some guy get knocked over by a boar, as I run closer I see that he is by himself. By the time I get there the boar is dead and he is in yellow health.

"Having fun?" I asked startling him when he sees it's a player he relaxes and puts his sword away.

"Yeah, that boar was tough." He says scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know about sword skills?" I asked him, he just looks confused. "Here let me show you." I hold my sword above my head again and it starts glowing.

"That's wicked." He says before I slam it down sliding from his head to his pelvis in no time he shatters into millions of pieces.

"Too easy." I said looking at the box that pops up next.

'You've committed a murder so you're player indicator is now turned orange.' It notifies me. As I close it out I'm met by another box. 'You've gained 100 xp'

"You get rewarded for PKing, wicked." I said picking up what little the man had. I run around trying to spot another victim. I see a two player group, they are both taking on a couple boars. I walk up behind them raising my sword, surprised they haven't heard me yet. I bring it down on the guy as he also gets hit by the boar. His partner looks over only to see my sword that had killed his friend killing the boar.

"Nice to see you." I said picking up the items his friend once held.

"You're going to pay!" He screams running at me, I try to dodge out of the way but his sword impales my side. While he continues to drive his sword into me. I slam my sword into his neck as we watch each others health decrease his is spiralling significantly fast. A critical spot on a player. I laugh as he shatters. I pull his sword out of me and put it into my inventory along with the rest of his stuff. I pull out a potion and drink it to recover my health.

I walk over to a tree and pull myself into it using the leaves to hide myself I lean back against the tree and begin to take a nap. As I woke up I was in the town center and most of the people around me were crying or looking at their feet. I jump to my feet and run back over to the item shop, but this time the NPC refuses to talk to me. I sigh looking towards the sky wondering why he won't until an orange player marker obscures my view of the sky. I laugh realizing my mistake and I get up and start running back out of town. As I got closer to the gate some guards yelled and started chasing me. I just kept running out into the field I had been running for a couple minutes solid before turning to check if they were still following me.

I sighed in relief still knelt over panting a little. I noticed a thing blinking saying I'd leveled up. I must have leveled up once or twice after killing those guys. I swipe for my menu and go to my levels and choose my stats, I put half into agility and half into strength. After I confirm it my weapon and bracers are lighter. I had leveled up twice. So after starting with the base of 5 on everything I had 10 on both STR and AGI. (I'm just using 5 stat points every level.)

I begin walking as I continue I see the edge of a forest. That will be perfect for me to hunt, perhaps even give it a reputation for danger. I hear a shrill scream ripping me from my thoughts, I take off towards the forest where the scream came from. As I get there I notice a small party of three people one girl and two guys. They were busy protecting the girl from a Little Nepent, I just laugh a little bring the girls attention to me. I'm leaning against the tree.

"You can you take her back to the village?" One of the men shouts towards me.

"Sure I can." I shout back beckoning her over to me she looks torn.

"Go with him, Taylor. We'll be fine and find you later. We promise." The other man shouts blocking a whip from hitting her. She runs over towards me and turns to look back at them once more before following me through the forest.

"Uhm, are you sure you know where you're going?" She asks looking around.

"I do." I reply stopping for a second, "So what weapon did you pick for your starting?" I question her.

"A sword but it," she blushes, "it kind of broke."

"Thats a shame, I suppose your friend should be about done with that monster." I say looking around, at that she perks up.

"So what are you doing out here all alone?" She asks leaning against a tree.

"I just heard about something out here, A very scary vicious killer lurking in the woods. He usually sneaks up on people." I say looking around faking curiosity. She seems to tense up. "You don't have to worry you have me here to protect you." The bushes behind her rustle and she rushes forwards into me I wrap my arms around her in a protective manner. Her two friends jump out weapons at the ready, I slide out my sword and place it next to her head.

"Give her to us!" They demanded, "You're sick!"

"Drop your everything, and I won't harm a hair on her little head." I say holding the sword against her head. They look troubled and despite the girl shouting for them to keep their stuff, they complied setting their stuff on the ground. "Now back away from it." I commanded.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her." They say almost crying. I walk over to their stuff and toss the girl down onto the ground in front of them picking up their items. I was shocked when one of them dropped an anneal blade, I equipped it with haste. "You're a monster!" They patronize.

"Thank you, now for my next act one of you comes over here." I say pointing with the sword to the tree to my left.

"You said you wouldn't hurt us." They argue. I shake my head.

"I only agreed to not hurt her." I say pointing my sword at her, "Now one of you two guys get over here before I decide to test this blade on both of you." They look between each other tears now flowing down and splashing on the ground in front of them. "I'm waiting."

"Fine." They both say looking at each other with surprise.

"I'll make you a deal both of you come here and stand still if you can each survive two hits I'll let you go." I bargain aloud. They both look at each other and nod slightly.

"Fine we'll take that offer." The man on the left says as they both approach the tree. I crouch down for horizontal slash sword skills and sweep it low targeting their legs. Before they know it they're legs break into a million polygons. As they fall to the ground their screams almost make me think they are actually feeling pain.

"One." I say looking at them both sitting mid yellow range. I walk over to one of them and stab it in his head and he looks relieved when it only lowers him to high red. I just leave it there and shake it around a bit until he shatters. "Your turn." I state walking over to the man who is laying on the ground with a look of horror on his face.

"Y-Y-You lied!" He stammers before the sword rams into his head and begins twisting.

"I did no such thing, technically that is still two hits." I shrug as he shatters into millions of polygons. I turn around to look at the girl who is crying to the point that it is probably impairing her vision. I begin to walk over closing out the two boxes for killing them, slide down my menu to level up. I put three points into AGI and two into STR. I crouch down in front of her. "Why are you acting like you're never going to see them again?" I question the hysterical girl. She just looks shocked to the point of her tears stop flowing. She just stared for a while as I look at her.

"You really are a monster." She whispers before standing up and bolting away. I look around at the scene now devoid of life, keeping my promise to those men I killed. I shrugged at the girls antics and began walking through the forest, hoping it's reputation would keep smart people out of these woods.

"That wasn't very nice." I heard a girl say and I twirl around frantically trying to find the owner of that voice. "If you kill everyone that comes here what are you going to do for supplies, repairs, and information." I sheathe my sword and slump against a tree stump, this girl was right.

"You're right, but I don't suppose you'd be interested in doing any of those things for me." I say aloud not sure where to face.

"You need to get your searching skill up." She says, I freak out a little hearing her a little bit louder than before and I look up and see her sitting on the lowest branch a hood up and whiskers drawn on her face. I sigh and sit back against the tree before she drops down right in front of me.

"I suppose you're right." I respond not to worried, if she wanted me dead she would have waited and not made her presence known. "So why is everyone so on edge around here it's just a game." I question, seeming to catch her off guard.

"W-what. 500 col and you get to hear the story." She says sticking her hand out. I trade 1000 col to her, she just looks at me.

"Might as well start off on the right foot if you're going to be my insider." I say leaning further into the tree trunk as I listen to her go on about the GM's announcement. "Bullshit." I say swiping for my menu and going to options only to realize that the logout button is indeed not there, I sigh.

"For a cold hearted killer you didn't take this so well." She says looking at me.

"I fucked up, I fucked up real bad. I had no idea." I say slamming my head into the tree behind me and what shocks me is the pain. I've practically been torturing these people.

"So you actually didn't know then. Not that it matters now as you'll be hunted for the rest of your SAO days." The girl says looking at me with a twinge of pity.

"My name's Tix, yours?" I say offering my hand out.

"Argo." She says shaking my hand.

"So why are you offering my information?" I question.

"I'm an information broker." She replies, making me visibly anxious. "What's got you all worked up all the sudden?" She asks looking over her shoulder for a second.

"How do I know you won't sell the information of my location?" I question.

"You don't." She replies, I jump up and away from the petite girl, "But you have to develop a trust with someone here and I'm the only one that hasn't tried to kill you when realizing who you are." I look down in defeat swiping down to my menu and I send her a friends request.

"Don't make me regret this. You've seen just what I can do to people that I don't even know, imagine what'd I do you someone who betrayed me." I say trying to act tough.

"You need to train and practice you're intimidation factor before trying that with anyone." She says trying to contain her laughter.

"Fine, can you sell all this useless junk for me?" I question.

"How much is my cut?" She countered.

"Eighty percent" I offer, she looks taken aback.

"Are you sure?" She questions.

"I don't have much use for money besides with this deal, you can provide me with information because its like I already paid you." I reason.

"I find this to be acceptable." She says before standing up and mock dusting off her pants. I turn around and jog off deeper into the forest still wondering if trusting her was the best choice I could have made.

Time skip~Two weeks~LVL 10

I was jumping through the trees before I heard something disheartening. A familiar voice.

"He was somewhere around here, when I saw him last." She motioned to the area I killed her two friends. She was with a group of guys who looked like they just left town of beginnings. They had starter swords and no armor. One out of the five guys taps his sword on the tree making a small metallic clang.

"Come on out, we're here for you." He demanded trying a little too hard. They leave two guys with the girl while the other three walk into the clearing. I can just hear what their saying.

"I hope he doesn't come out." One on the left says. He gets slapped in the back of the head.

"If he couldn't kill her I doubt he is any better than us, besides did you see the way I dispatched that boar. We'll be fine." The 'leader' responds. I almost start laughing aloud, but stop myself from giving away my position. A Normal Nepent comes out and looks around, as the idiot agros the monster boasting his skills before he uses a skill to slash the nepent and it doesn't even leave green life. He looks around. "Must've been a fluke he readies up another skill while the other two use their shields to keep the whips at bay losing health because of the monsters superior STR stat. I jump down and use a vertical slash on it the same time he does it shatters into a million pieces, and they begin cheering and hear the girl squeal and point to where the monster once was and now I reside. They try to calm her down.

"Don't worry we killed it!" The left one shouts. The two guys guarding the girl saw the whole thing and were just staring.

"I heard you were looking for me?" I question, with my sword away I'd rather not end any lives knowingly unless they attack me.

"You're quite a large pansy." The leader taunts referring to my height. I stand at 6'8 towering over most other players.

"If that is so, I shouldn't have interrupted your fight with that monster then." I say shrugging walking away.

"Now you wait right there, this woman ran into town requesting a group to come hunt down the monster that killed her brother and friend." He yells making me freeze, his words echoed in my head 'brother'.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to quiet for anyone to hear. I turn around only to see the leader charging at me sword glowing above his head. I slide my sword out and hold it out to the side charging a horizontal strike. As he reaches the distance require for our strikes he lets his fly a couple seconds too late because I let mine loose in anticipation that he didn't stop. As our blades fly mine slices off his hands making his blade fall to the ground and I do a vertical slash no sword skill to finish him off. As he shatters his companions look just more intent to kill me.

They all charge but the two up front get to me first. Going to either side of me, they made their intent clear. They were going to run me through, linear as they closed the distance at blinding speed I dropped to the ground stomach on the ground. They let out a cry as they stabbed each other, instead of pulling them out they both let go and stumbled backwards. As I jump to my feet the other two are on me swinging like mad men as their two friends shatter leaving only the two left. They keep swinging not giving me a chance to counter. I try to keep up dodging until one connects with my bracer on my wrist. As it glances off my health drops slightly but not much because of our level difference. I decide to run back a bit further and it's apparent that one of them has a little more AGI than the other, so I run a longer distance making them spaced. As the man arrives next to me he tried for a vertical sword skill but I side stepped barely avoiding this blow by what seems pure luck, I don't let the couple moments I have go to waste as I swing my sword into the man's neck. His scream cut off by him shattering. The last man looked absolutely outraged running at me with no thought in his mind other than kill. He kept swinging but to no avail I just used my blade to block his cuts. He soon fell to his knees sword on the ground and he looked up at me, I'd never seen so much despair in someones eyes.

"Would you prefer if I ended you?" I questioned the man with a soft look in my eye.

"Can you make it as painless as you can?" He questioned.

"I can try." I told him charging my vertical sword skill before slamming it down with all my might he shattered in the matter of seconds with a smile on his face. I began collecting all the loot closing out all the boxes, still half way away from a level. Something tells me I'll always be hunted and it will only get harder. As I finished looting I see the girl kneeling next to a tree crying I approach her, "I'm feel bad." she just looks at me.

"You, FEEL bad?! You of all people feel bad?!" She shouted pulling out a dagger running towards me but stops before she makes it too me, because I sheathed my sword and held my arms out as if awaiting a hug. "No! You don't get to do that, fight me!" she screams.

"I made a promise, before I knew this was a death game. I won't say 'I'm sorry' because you won't accept it." I say looking at her, "If you're going to stab me get it over with."

"You can't do this, you can't!" She screams dropping the knife and falling to her knees tears running down her face, "The bad guy can't act so good!"

"If you're not going to kill me, go back to town. It's dangerous here." I say turning around walking back into the forest.

"Why?" She asks catching my attention I don't turn around.

"Why what?" I question.

"Why do you kill people?" She asks.

"Because at first it was before I knew about it being a death game, second for my own survival. Not that either one of those is a very good reason." I respond running into the forest as fast as my legs will carry me farther and faster. I climb the large tree I usually sleep in to the middle of it and sit there looking out over the canopy of this forest.

A/N

I need some OC's to fill this thing with, some might die some may not. I am looking for some fighters and some crafters like alchemist, blacksmith, and of course maybe a couple more informants as well as others that befriend him and or oppose him maybe.

Format.

Username:

Age:

Height:

Looks:

Clothing/Armor:

Weapon:

Personality: (Go into detail other than 'Nice, kind' I'd prefer if you wrote a paragraph or more for this. Also include sexuality and if you're okay with getting paired.)

Background: (One or more paragraphs please.)

I'll decide when to put them in, and where to insert them. You may notice some appearing in the background before they actually come into being known. I'll try to introduce them slowly not all at once.

Well this is Tixx signing off I hope to hear back from you ladies and gentlemen soon.


End file.
